Silent Hill : Blue Prisoner
by grimm the kitty
Summary: Grimmjow, cowok urakan yang punya bokap ganteng bagaikan superman dan kakak yang emo tingkat expert. Mimpi buruk yang sering terjadi akhir -akhir ini akan membawanya kesebuah tempat horror bernama...Silent Hill.


Oke, berhubung baru-baru ini gue baru nontong film Silent Hill : Redemption (kalo ga salah namanya) bareng teman-teman gue...gue pengen Mas Grimmjo dan kawannya serta pembaca (kalo bisa) merinding disco layaknya saya saat menonton film tersebut diruangan gelap, dengan suara speaker yang deket banget dengan kuping...sehingga walau kuping gue yang udah ditutupin tetep ngedengar suara-suara haru (?) dan mistis yang mengiringi setiap adegan...

So, ayo kita siksa mas Grimmjo dan kawan-kawannya! XD MWUAHAHAHAHA *ketawa jahat*

Desclaimer : BLEACH and SILENT HILL

(bukan punya saya mas-mis-sis-bro sekalian...)

* * *

"Hei, Grimmjow! Sarapan sudah siap!cepetan turun!" Teriak seorang pria ganteng di umur 30-an, dengan model rambut gaya superman.  
Sedangkan yang dipanggil dari tadi tak menyahut, dan tak turun-turun pula, membuat sang pria yang berteriak itu mendengus pelan. "Ulqui-kun...bangunin adikmu sana..." suruh pria itu pelan pada anak satunya yang sudah duduk di meja makan dari tadi.

Sambil mengangguk pelan, anak bernama Ulquiorra langsung menuju kamar tidur adiknya yang bernama Grimmjow. diketuknya pintu kamar Grimmjow pelan. "Hey, Grimm...cepetan turun...ayah sudah serak suara manggilin kamu" ucap Ulqui datar. Masih tak ada jawaban, kesal, Ulqui membuka pintu itu dan langsung masuk kedalam.

* * *

Ulquiorra POV

Adikku itu memang orang yang cuek sekali, pintu kamar ga pernah dikunci, kamar jarang dibersihin, untung saja adikku yang satu itu tidak bau keringat...kalau tidak, kamar yang dimasukinya saat ini pasti sudah jadi sarang lalat.

Dilihatnya ranjang yang terlihat acak-acakan. Baik baju bekas maupun baju baru terpampang menyelimuti ranjang king size itu, belum lagi celana dan kaus kaki yang berserakan dibawah. Ulqui hanya bisa geleng kepala...dia sendiri mempertanyakan keaslian hubungan persaudaraan mereka.

Di Keluarga ini, baik Ayahnya yang budiman, Aizen, maupun dirinya, semua adalah orang yang suka kerapihan, beda sekali dengan Grimmjow. Apa mungkin sifat cuek Grimmjow yang kebablasan itu turunan dari pihak sang ibu? wanita macam apa yang punya sifat jorok seperti itu?

ah, Ulqui lupa, ia tak tahu bagaimana sifat sang ibu...ayah berkata beliau meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan mobil, saat mereka masih sangat kecil. Ah, atau mungkin saja adiknya itu anak adopsi.

'tsk' Ulqui berdecak kesal, dari dulu dia memang meragukan kalau Grimmjow itu saudara kandungnya. Yang dibicarakannya dalam hati itu kini sedang tertidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian, kecuali boxernya. Selimut sudah terlempar disisi ranjang, guling ditiduri jadi bantal, dan bantal dijadikan guling.

'ampun, cara tidurnya saja sudah error begitu...' pikir Ulqui makin pusing.

"bangun, pemalas...cepat bangun!" kata Ulqui dengan suar yang dibesarkan, jangan lupa ia kini sedang menutupi wajah adiknya dengan bantal yang dijadikan guling barusan, bonus dengan pukulan ke perut.

'HUAGH! HRRM? HMMPHHURRGIKH...WRENGGGSIK..UHIIII!" kata Grimmjow kesakitan dan kekurangan udara, entah sumpah serapah apa yang sedang ia katakan sekarang, dirinya meronta hebat, namun Ulqui tetap diposisi, sama sekali tak bergeming. Satu hal yang dibanggakan Ulqui, yaitu tenaganya yang besar walau badannya tergolong kecil.

* * *

Grimmjow POV

lagi-lagi gue memimpikan tempat ini. sebuah kota sunyi yang diselimuti kabut, atau mungkin debu dari gunung berapi? aku tak tahu. Susah sekali melihat apa yang ada didepan sana, karna kabut yang begitu tebal...serta abu bakar yang ada diudara, membuat nafasku sesak. Biasanya, mimpi ini terlihat samar...namun entah kenapa kali ini terasa begitu jelas dan hidup, membuatku merinding saja.

Tiba-tiba suara derap kaki terdengar dari belakang, ketika kutoleh...ada beberapa manusia berbaju tebal dengan masker gas sedang berlari kearahku, terlebih lagi, mereka membawa senapan dan pisau pemotong daging. Refleks,gue berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari kejaran mereka. Sial, kenapa mimpi ini terus menggentayangiku?

Lelah, gue lari kebelokan dan mendapati sebuah taman bermain, atau lebih tepatnya tempat karnaval yang beroprasi dengan segala lampu dan lainnya, namun anehnya, tak kulihat siapapun yang mengoprasikannya. ah, kampret...orang-orang sinting itu masih saja mengejarku sampai kemari. kulihat sudut mati yang aman, lalu gue sembunyi disana...sambil bersender dan mengatur nafas. Saat dilihat kedepan bungkusan-bungkusan berisi ikan mas itu sudah terlihat lama, so wajar waktu gue lihat salah satu ikan mas yang tadinya masih berenang riang tiba-tiba jadi mengambang karena langsung mati mendadak ketika bertemu mata denganku. normal kan?...atau mungkin tidak?

errr, lupakan. Hal horror gini bisa bikin aku gila. Bukannya takut, tapi lebih tepatnya bikin kaget. aku tak bercanda, dan aku tak pura-pura kuat...semua hal ini , mimpi-mimpi seram ini...selalu membuatku kaget, bukan takut.

Tiba-tiba saja suara berisik dari derap pasukan itu berhenti, kesunyian meliputi...membuat gue jadi makin tegang aja. Mendadak, ada suara keresek bunyi disebelah gue, tempat boneka kelinci alay yang dibungkus kantong kresek bening, yang tadi gue sempet lihat tergeletak tepat disamping gue. Oh shit...please jangan ada apa-apa, gue udah cukup jantungan sekarang...gue pengen bangun!

Terpaksa, dan karna keingintahuan gue yang udah ga perlu dibuktiin lagi, gue noleh perlahan...ke arah boneka yang kini ada disebelah gue...Saat gue lihat, ga terjadi apa-apa. Itu cuman boneka kelinci warna pink alay yang udah bulukan. ah, lega...

"KRSK!"

Tiba-tiba saja Boneka itu bergerak, meronta dari plastik yang membungkusnya, lalu meloncat kearah gue. 'ANJIIIII~!' Kata gue dalem hati...sebelum gue selesai menyelesaikan kata sumpah serapah gue, gue bangun dari tidur untuk mendapati gue ga bisa nafas...dan perut gue yang udah six pax itu nyeri kayak habis dipukul ama pipa besi.

ah, pasti ini kerjaan kakak gue yang sialan itu...dasar, ntu orang kenapa sih selalu nge-bully gue? Kakak apaan dia ntu? dasar ASEM!

* * *

Normal POV

"BHUHAH! Ulqui...dasar kampret! apa-apaan sih? loe mau ngebunuh gue!?" teriak Grimmjow kesal, setelah berhasil melepaskan mukanya dari dekapan sang bantal tercinta. Kakaknya berwajah datar, dan menjawab "mungkin..."

Ugh, tanda perempatan muncul didahi Grimmjow, ia selalu tak akur dengan kakaknya itu, habis..kakaknya itu adalah manusia emo brengsek yang nyebelin! dan mungkin kakaknya itu berpikiran hal yang sama dengannya, intinya kedua saudara ini saling benci. Hanya dalam beberapa event tertentu saja mereka bisa damai dan saling mengasihi (*Grimmjow muntah dengar hal ini)

"cepetan siap-siap dan turun...ayah sudah menggil kamu kebawah untuk sarapan sejak 20 menit yang lalu..." ujar Kakaknya yang stoic itu. Gimmjow menggaruk kepalanya yang masih wangi shampoo...jangan salah, ia tidak mandi pagi ini...dan baru bangun...hanya saja, ia selalu Mandi saat malam-malam, sehingga paginya ia tak usah mandi lagi. "Iya, iya, bawel...bentar..." jawab Grimmjow setengah hati. ia keluar dari ranjangnya dan mengambil seragam sekolah di lemari. Ini dia yang tidak disukai Ulqui, Tinggi badan adiknya yang melebihi dirinya. Saat ini tinggi badan Ulqui hanya 168cm, sedang Grimmjow sudah 174cm. Belum lagi badan adiknya yang proposional itu...memancarkan aura cowok seksi namun macho, pokonya cowok bangetlah!

Setelah Grimmjow selesai berpakaian, merekapun turun kebawah untuk menemui ayah mereka, Aizen, yang sudah menunggu sambil menyeruput teh Darjeeling yang baru dibelinya dari inggris. "hey, Pagi anak-anak" sapa Aizen penuh senyum. "Pagi ayah" jawab kedua anak itu serentak, lalu langsung duduk dan melahap sarapan mereka. Aizen memerhatikan wajah Grimmjow sebentar, rona wajahnya lebih halus dari biasa, yang intinya agak pucat.

"mimpi buruk lagi Grimmjow?" tanya Aizen dengan nada khawatir. "he?...ah, iya...aku dapat banyak mimpi buruk belakangan ini..."jawab Grimmjow. "hmmm, tapi kamu gak ngompol kan?" tanya Aizen jahil.  
" HAAAH? A..APA..APA-APAAN SIH! YA GAK LAH!" jawab Grimmjow kesal dan malu, pengalaman saat usia 10 tahun, dirinya ngompol karena mimpi seram.  
Kakak disebelahnya menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat rare keluar. 'ah, SWT...kini bokap gue yang nge-bully, tsk udah ah, cabut...'

Grimmjow langsung menyelesaikan sarapannya dalam hitungan detik, pamitan, dan langsung keluar menuju sekolah, Beda dengan kakaknya yang nyantai, karena udah bisa naik motor sendiri.

Sesampainya disekolah, Grimmjow sudah bersiap dipintu ruangan kelas, menunggu diperkenalkan oleh guru sebagai murid pindahan. Setelah melihat isyarat dari sang guru, masuklah Grimmjow ke dalam kelas. seperti biasa, yang namanya anak baru, pasti sambutannya ribut. "wow! lihat rambutnya! biru _man_! jangan-jangan dia anak berandalan?" bisik seorang lelaki berambut merah kepada cewek cebol disebelahnya, yang alhasil malah kena tampar. "siapa yang _man_? gue _women_ bego! tanya aja ke sebangsa loe kaya Ichigo sono!" balas si cewek kuntet ganas.

"ugh, jutek banget kamu Ruki..." sedu sang pria berambut merah, yang anehnya dikuncir jadi model nanas.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu anak baru!" kata Guru itu ramah. "...nama gue Grimmjow, 17 tahun! boleh aku duduk sekarang?" tanya Grimmjow memberi keterangan yang singkat. "...erh, baiklah...tempat dudukmu disitu" jawab sang Guru ragu, sambil memnunjuk kursi kosong disebelah seorang cowok yang rambutnya berwarna oranye nge-jreng.

"hei, nama gue Kurosaki Ichigo...salam kenal" sapa murid berambut oranye itu. Grimmjow hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar dan anggukan saja. Setelah duduk Aura Juteknya langsung memancar, membuat barrier disekelilingnya.

"hei, anak baru...mau hang o..." belum Ichigo selesai manggil, Grimmjow sudah melesat keluar.

Di lorong kelas, para murid yang tadinya berkerumun disepanjang koridor...semakin lama semakin menipis. Penglihatan Grimmjow seakan buram dan melambat. Tiba-tiba saja lampu koridor berkedip. 'Loh ...mati listrik?' pikir Grimmjow serasional mungkin, menepis perasaan menrinding yang kini sedang menggerogotinya. Grimmjow mempercepat langkahnya, menuju ruang kelas, namun...

Semua lampu padam, yang kini ada disekitarnya adalah kegelapan.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur, kaki yang tadinya berdiri kokoh kini gemetar, dan tangan yang tadinya berada disisi tubuh kini secara refleks memacu kedepan, mengambil ancang-ancang bila ada sesuatu yang akan menyerang. Keheningan mencekam, lalu tiba-tiba, lampu kembali remang-remang. namun didepan Grimmjow sekarang, bukan lagi koridor sekolah, namun sebuah gudang panjang yang penuh dengan besi karatan yang menyembul dimana-mana, serta bau amis darah tercium diudara.

Mata Grimmjow menangkap sebuah gerakan dari kegelapan didepannya, ia menyipitkan mata untuk memperhatikan lebih dalam. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya kini membuatnya takut, bukan , coret kata itu dan ganti dengan kaget. Sesosok kepompong manusia sedang menggeliat , berusaha keluar dari kulitnya yang berlendir dan transparan. Sedang didalamnya, tubuh manusia yang sudah tak berbentuk terlihat jelas.

Kulit yang berlapis-lapis dilumuri darah, lendir yang jatuh ketika makhluk itu menyeret dirinya kedepan, kearah Grimmjow, serta urat-urat yang menyembul keluar dari setiap bagian makhluk itu, dan, oh Suara yang pastinya bukan manusia itu.

Grimmjow gemetar, kakinya tak mau bergerak. Dia tak bisa berpikir lagi antara kabur atau diam terkejut ditempat. Makhluk itu semakin mendekat, menggeliat, dan memuncratkan sebuah cairan hijau berbau busuk dari rongga luka didadanya. Cairan yang dikeluarkan itu berasap ketika menyentuh lantai maupun besi ditempat itu, seperti zat asam yang mematikan. Makhluk itun semakin mendekat, hingga jarak antara mereka hanya tinggal 1 meter saja, Grimmjow ingin berteriak , namun terlalu kaget untuk melakukannya.

"Hei, Grimm!" sapa seorang pria yang menyadarkannya dari bayangan mengerikan tadi. Tangan pria itu ada di pundak Grimmjow, sepertinya ia menepuk pundak Grimmjow sambil memanggilnya. "eh!? ...a..apa?"jawab Grimmjow gagap, sambil melihat sekelilingnya...apa dia tadi tidur sambil berjalan? sebab kejadian tadi, adegan horror yang terlalu realistik itu, itu semua...cuman mimpi?

Saat ia berusaha untuk memfokuskan matanya pada sesuatu, yang ditemuinya adalah sebuah kepala yang dipenuhi rambut orange jabrik, ah, teman sekelasnya yang namanya...Ichigo kurokami ato apalah gitu. (*kurosaki oon)

"hei, kau gak apa-apa? mukamu pucat sekali loh..." tanya Ichigo bekacak pinggang, namun nada yang dilontarkan ada nada khawatir. "huh?...er, ya..." jawab Grimmjow canggung, lalu melangkah kearah ruang kelas kakaknya. " kau ada urusan apa dengan kakak kelas?" tanya Ichigo lagi. 'grrr, orang ini sok ikut camput banget sih...' decak Grimmjow dalam hati, kesel.

"cih...oke, gini ya...Stroberi, urusan apapun yang gue punya dengan 'kakak kelas' sama sekali ga ada hubungannya denganmu...gue hargai 'keramahan' loe, tapi bisa tidak loe pergi menjauh dari gue, dan biarkan gue melakukan apa yang gue harus lakuin?" kata Girmmjow, putus kesabaran.

Tampang ramah Ichigo berubah masem. "haa? gue cuman mau bantu loe adaptasi disekolah ini, loe jadi orang brengsek banget sih?"

Mereka saling bertatap panas. Setelahnya saling memalingkan muka dan berjalan ke 2 arah yang berbeda.

* * *

"Hei! Ulqui! umm...ada kakak kelas yang namanya Ulquiorra disini?" kata Grimmjow lantang, namun langsung memperbaiki kalimatnya dengan yang lebih sopan setelah melihat kakak kelasnya yang...well, mengeluarkan aura kakak kelas.

"Ulqui-kun pergi ke Mall katanya, coba kau susul dia disana, siapa tahu masih ada..." jawab seorang kakak kelas wanita yang ramah. "oh, ok thanks!" Grimmjow langsung cabut dari tempat itu.

Ketika masuk ke mall, seberapapun ia melihat, ia tak dapat menemukan sosok cebol kakaknya. "cih, itu manusia cebol dimana sih? kaki gue udah mulai letoy nih!" keluh Grimmjow, ga sadar didengar dan diliatin pengunjung lain, karena suaranya yang lumayan keras. Grimmjow memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di kursi yang tersedia di mall, melihat keramaian. Ada satu hal yang masuk dalam lensa matanya, sebuah pesta ulang tahun anak 10 tahun yang bernama Ramon.

banyak badut disana, serta meja kecil yang dipenuhi dengan anak-anak SD yang merayakan ulang tahun temannya yang bernama Ramon. entah kenapa, ketika melihat pasta ulang tahun itu, merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Balon -balon berwarna-warni yang bertuliskan 'selamat ulang tahun Ramon' berubah menjadi 'selamat ulang tahun Grimmjow'. Benar-benar aneh, apa penglihatan pria berambut biru ini sudah begitu rabunnya sehingga salah lihat tulisan yang hanya berjarak 1,5 meter darinya? padahal tulisannya segede bedug.

Lalu, anak-anak yang duduk dimeja, terlihat makin berubah penampilannya. Rambut mereka menjadi kusut, suasana latar tertutup bayangan hitam, sedang mata mereka menjadi kuning, seperti warna mata kucing di malam hari. Makanan yang mereka santap, yang Grimmjow suwer itu adalah sandwich dan kue tart, berubah jadi roti dengan jeroan seperti usus, dan kue tart yang tadinya sedang dipotong itu menjadi torso seorang pria. Badut-badut konyol dan lucu juga berubah tingkahnya menjadi aneh, tawa mereka melebar dan menunjukan gigi-gigi taring berwarna kuning, mata mereka seolah membesar, dan terlihat banyak keriput disana-sini. Ada seorang badut yang sedang melemparkan sebuah benda bulat kecil, yang menyipratkan cairan merah, saat dilihat lebih dekat, ternyata itu adalah bola mata manusia!

"What the hell?" Grimmjow berbisik, agak ngeri sama pemandangan horror didepannya itu. Saat ia menoleh kesamping untuk mengalihkan ilusinya yang semakin terasa real itu, bapak-bapak berkulit hitam yang sepertinya buta, sedang mengunyah sebuah tangan putih yang sudah digerogoti belatung, wow, itu benar-benar membuat Grimmjow ketakutan, em ganti jadi shock. Grimmjow meninggalkan tempat itu, lalu menepuk bahu seorang security untuk meminta tolong. Memang nasibnya yang apes, ketika sang security itu membalikan muka, yang terlihat adalah wajah yang seperti dikuliti, tanpa mata, dan gigi yang menonjol kedepan, tanpa bibir.

* * *

Grimmjow POV

"shit shit shit shit" Grimmjow semakin panik, si Ulqui dimana sih? disaat genting gini koq malah ngilang, dasar kakak asem!

Karena jalan depan sudah dipenuhi pengunjung yang saat ini dimata Grimmjow, seperti ada parade siluman, Akhirnya si pria pecinta kucing itu keluar lewat pintu exit yang tersedia. Diambil telepon genggam disakunya, lalu mencoba menelepon sang kakak. Grimmjow biasanya tidak memakai HP kalau mau menghubungi kakaknya, habis sang kakak yang kesannya ga pedulian itu memang rada ogah kalo harus mengangkat HP. dirinya selalu berkomukasi lewat email, atau bicara langsung tatap muka.

Yah, yang penting dicoba dulu, siapa tau saja diangkat?

Saat Grimmjow turun ke lantai 2, lampu mulai menjadi remang, menandakan bahwa sesuatu akan datang. Grogi, Grimmjow kepeleset tangga dan terjatuh. sambil berdiri dan meringis kesakitan, ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya. "Ulqui...?" tanyanya setelah berbalik, tapi sayangnya salah orang. yang menepuk pundaknya adalah orang tak dikenal yang mengenakan pakaian seperti di film-film detektif. "hei, anak muda...namamu Grimmjow bukan?" tanya pria misterius itu. "...kenapa memangnya? ada urusan apa, pak tua?" balas Grimmjow sedikit pedas, habis stres dari ilusi gila yang dari tadi mengiringinya.

"Nak, dengarkan baik-baik...dirimu sedang ada dalam bahaya besar." kata pria misterius itu serius. Grimmjow makin freakout olehnya. Kenapa kejadian serta orang-orang aneh berdatangan pada gue? memang gue ini magnet orang aneh apa?

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Grimmjow sesopan mungkin.

"kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan ibumu?" tanya pria itu lagi. "hah? ibu gue? kenapa memangnya? dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil." jawab Grimmjow bingung.

"Salah nak, itu hanya kebohongan yang dibuat ayahmu...yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, kamu pernah terperangkap dalam sebuah tempat misterius bernama Silent Hill...ibumu berhasil mengeluarkanmu dari sana, namun sebagai gantinya...ibumu yang harus mendekam dalam Silent Hill..." jelas pria itu panjang lebar. "h...hah?...BULSHIT! jangan coba-coba nipu gue hei pak tua! mana buktinya?" bentak Grimmjow kesal. "mimpi burukmu? keanehan disekitarmu? ilusi menyeramkan yang serasa nyata? monster-monster yang kau lihat disekelilingmu? bukti apa lagi yang kau perlukan?" jelas sang pria misterius.

"ugh...kenapa kau tahu sejauh itu?" tanya Grimmjow. "jujur saja nak, aku dipekerjakan oleh sebuah organisasi occult yang menginginkanmu kembali ke Silent Hill...dan aku sudah memberitahukan mereka tentang keberadaanmu..." Ucap pria itu. "hah? kau sudah sinting? samapi bawa organisasi ocult segala..." jawab Grimmjow sudah berkeringat dingin, 'oh man, im in deep shit...seriously.'

* * *

Normal POV

Tiba-tiba saja ruang keluar yang berupa tangga itu, mati lampu...hanya lampu remang dari lift saja yang masih menyala. Grimmjow cepat-cepat masukn kedalam lift dan menutup lift itu dengan tutup yang berupa jeruji seng. Sang pria misterius masih mengoceh, namun ia tak bisa masuk lift karena ditahan Grimmjow dari dalam. Dalam kegelapan itu...tiba-tiba saja...

Sesosok monster yang seluruh kulitnya habis dikuliti hingga terlihat begitu kerempeng, lilitan hitam dari kain kulit yang disisi-sisinya menyembul pisau kecil, matanya yang terlihat kecil namun berbentuk seperti mata sebuah tengkorak yang berkulitm dan tangannya yang sepertinya sudah dijahit lekat dengan sebuah pisau besar panjang yang karatan...

monster itu keluar dari kegelapan dan menyerang pria misterius tadi yang masih saja mengoceh...sehingga beberapa jarinya yang tertebas pisau monster itu putus dan berjatuhan kelantai. Pria misterius itu baru berteriak sadar akan kehadiran makhluk dunia sana yang eperti habis di BDSM itu. Kasihan, Grimmjow menariknya masuk, dan langsung menutup gerbang lift sebelum makhluk jejadian itu masuk.

Sambil memegangi tangannya luka parah, pria misterius itu berterimakasih pada Grimmjow. Namun mereka belum bisa bernafas lega. Makluhk jejadian yang tadi menyerang kini jatuh diatas lift, mendorong masuk lewat atas. Atap lift yang tidak terlalu kuat mulai terdorong kebawah, sehingga membuat celah masuk. Grimmjow dan pria misterius itu tegang, dari lubang yang terbuka, makhluk itu mengayun-ayunkan pisaunya kedalam.

Tiba-tiba lift berhenti, dan ruangan menjadi gelap sebentar. Grimmjow melihat ke atas, lalu kedepan, hingga lampu mulai menyala remang. "Hei, terimakasih , nak...tak kusangka ada makhluk seperti itu sampai disini..." kata pria misterius itu. Baru saja keluar, Grimmjow yang masih didalam dengan horror melihat, makhluk yang seperti dari neraka itu muncul dari kegelapan, lalu menusuk pria misterius itu tepat dibagain jantung...hingga pria itu seketika mati. Lalu seketika, lampu mejadi gelap.

'deg' 'deg' 'deg' jantung Grimmjow berdetak sangat keras, hingga orangnya sendiri mengira jantung itu bisa keluar dari dadanya. 'shit shit his...seseorang...siapapun...t..tolong gue...' kata Grimmjow dalam hati, yang kini bener-bener ketakutan.

Lalu seketika lampu menyala, membuatnya tersentak. Makhluk itu sudah tak ada disana, namun ketika bola mata Grimmjow yang biru itu melihat kebawah...tubuh pria yang bagian dadanya telah terkoyak itu, sudah menatap horror dirinya sebelum menghambuskan nafas terakhir. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, 'gue harus cepet-cepet pergi dari tempat ini'

Grimmjow lari terpontang-panting mencari jalan keluar, dari jalan tangga yangterasa sangat panjang dan jauh. Ketika ia keluar, polisi sudah ada dimana-mana, sepertinya ada seseorang yang menemukan mayat pria misterius itu dan melapor pada polisi. Grimmjow dengan gontai berjalan melewati kerumunan orang, seorang polisi yang menyadari ada orang sipil yang berkeliaran ditempat kejadian, memanggil Grimmjow untuk segera keluar dari lokasi. Grimmjow melhat mayat pria itu digotong keluar, ditutupi selimut biru.

"hei, ini satu kasus pembunuhan yang aneh..." kata seorang detektif. "pembunuhan? alat yang bagaimana bisa membunuh seperti itu? dadanya terkoyak! kuberitahu, ini bukan pembunuhan, tapi serangan hewan buas!" balas orang disebelahnya yang mungkin polisi atau dektektif lainnya.

"tidak, ini sepertinya pembunuhan...lihat ini..." kata detektif pertama sambil mengeluarkan memo, buku jurnal, dan sebuah foto sebagai bukti, yang tadi diambil dari kantung baju korban. Di foto itu ternyata ada Grimmjow, dan segala macam data mengenai dirinya. "ini dia tersangka kita..." ujar detektif itu lagi.

Tidak diketahui mereka, Grimmjow sendiri masih melihat dari kejauhan, tertutupi kerumunan orang.

Dijalan gelap yang dingin itu, Grimmjow mendekap jaketnya lebih ketat, menutupi bagian dalam tubuhnya yang menggigil, entah karena kedinginan atau ketakutan.

* * *

Dirumah Kediaman keluarga Grimmjow

Aizen yang sehabis mandi , baru saja keluar untuk mencari pengering rambut. Tidak diduga om-om berumur 30 tahunan seperti ini terlihat muda dan ganteng ketika dahinya tertutupi rambut, tentu saja tidak berkacamata...karna alat bantu melihat itu hanya dipakai saat ia membaca atau menulis cerita, dia seorang novelis yang cukup ternama dengan cerita horror dan petualangannya. Ia menyalakan pengering rambutnya sembari bersisir. namun ada sesuatu yang ganjal malam itu, tempat tinggalnya terasa sangat sepi...seolah-olah para tetangganya sudah mati semua, padahal masih jam 7 malam.

Aizen yang menyadari hal ini benar- benar merasa tak enak. Suara ketukan pintu yang begitu keras membuatnya kaget. Ia tahu pasti itu bukan anaknya, Ulquiorra, ataupun Grimmjow. Grimmjow mungkin sih, namun biasanya jika ia mengetuk begitu keras, ia akan sambil berteriak minta masuk...dimana pada saat ini tidak ada suara sama sekali, hanya ketukan pintu yang sepertinya seperti ingin didobrak. Sambil was-was...Aizen mengambil sebuah pedang imitasi dibalik rak besar, siap mengayunkannya pada sesuatu yang tengah mengetuki pintunya.

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi hening, hanya terdengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdegup kencang. Ia merasa dirinya tak boleh berlama-lama ditempat itu, instingnya berkata ada sesuatu yang berbahaya didepan pintunya. Secepat kilat ia lari ke pintu belakang, jubah tidurnya berayun kebelakang, dan ketika ia keluar, bayangan gelap melahapnya.

* * *

bersambung

Serem ga sih? atau malah bikin ngakak?

errr..ya sutralah, kalau yang pernah nonton film Silent Hill: Redemption, kalian pasti bisa tahu cerita ini ada kemiripan bukan? hahaha

oh ya, kalau yang punya info soal film atau anim yang bergenre Horror atau action...kasih tau gue ya! lagi demen ama film gituan sih...gitu aja deh.

Kalau berkenan tolong Review mis-mas-bro-sis...*berhadiah parcel buah* wkwkwk


End file.
